<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fiancé by Emmy56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426827">Fiancé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy56/pseuds/Emmy56'>Emmy56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Engagement, M/M, Misunderstandings, Public Display of Affection, Tattoo Artist Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy56/pseuds/Emmy56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey just loves to call Ian his fiancé.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fiancé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote it while at work so it's just heavy on dialogue with a little bit of plot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey has never been happier since one certain ginger took him to get high under the L one night. The train was just passing above them when he stood up pulling Mick after him and then quickly dropped to one knee. He showed him the silver band and asked him to marry him just as train was far enough so he wouldn’t have to scream the question. Sneaky bastard always knew how to pull off romantic shit Chicago South Side style. Yeah, Mickey has never been happier than to be sure he was about to call Ian fucking Gallagher his husband soon.</p>
<p>That was a sort of new thing for them, to call each other labels. For Mick it was a huge ‘fuck you’ to his father and for Ian it was just something he was deprived on early years of their ‘thing’. Ever since they got back together Ian would go around and talk “my boyfriend did this”, “my boyfriend that”, and first Mickey was making fun of him but right now? Man, he even changed Ian’s contact ID on ‘Fiancé &lt;3’. The engagement really changes shit.</p>
<p>Moving a little more north was another change in Mickey and lan’s life. People didn't really know them or their families there so they could sorta start fresh. Ian was working for some ambulance company that paid a bit more than his previous EMT job; Mick decided to do what he likes and was currently on apprentice in tattoo parlor. That was the least gay form of art he could think of (his words, not mine).</p>
<p>The reformed thug was in the middle of a chest piece when his phone ringed.</p>
<p>“Milkovich! Your fiancé texted. ‘Babe, when will you be home? I’m making pasta.’,” Jeff, his boss read out loud and started laughing, “Someone’s clingy as fuck. You’ve got a magic dick or something?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you could say that. Our schedules just don’t work well and we don’t see each other much,” Mickey just shrugged and stopped what he was doing so he could get back his phone and respond to lan.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you’ve got fiancée, Mick,” exclamed Ashley, the girl that worked at the reception.</p>
<p>“The fuck would I wear this ring for then?” Mickey waved his left hand with pride and continued his work.</p>
<p>“And when did you meet?”</p>
<p>“What, you jealous, Ash?” joked Jeff and she just fliped him off.</p>
<p>“In high school. Well, been banging since then. The huge scary word ‘boyfriend’ occured two years later, when I was 19.”</p>
<p>“Wow that's damn long!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess,” the subject was dropped for a few weeks after that.</p>
<p>Mickey was on his smoke break while on the phone.</p>
<p>“I’m fucking beat, man. Been pulling dubbles for too weeks now and I haven’t got a time to cuddle my sexy future husband for fucking ever!” Ian whined.</p>
<p>“I know, baby, I miss you too. And you can call me your future husband more often. Kinda does it to me,” Mickey had no idea he wasn’t alone.</p>
<p>“Holy shit, Milkovich! Didn’t pin you for a sap. Kinda gay,” his boss was having a laugh of his life.</p>
<p>“Ha fucking ha,” Mickey only rolled his eyes and said quick goodbye to lan.</p>
<p>Three days later it was friday and Gallagher had first fully free weekend in a month. He was hanging out with Mandy when they decided to go see Mickey at work. They were joking and holding hands like a pair of school girls by the time they reached the tattoo parlor.</p>
<p>“Hi, we’re looking for a tiny stupid looking thug. You’ve got any?” said Mandy to Ashley after entering the building.</p>
<p>“Very funny, skank,” Mick was just giving finishing touches to some dude’s calf piece, “Guys! That noisy bitch is my sister Mandy and the ginger giant’s lan,” everybody greeted them and lan came over to his fiancé, “So what the fuck you’re doing here? Thought you were going shopping or some other girly shit you two always do.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you, Mickey!” he mimicked punching him but didn’t actually touch the shorter man to not ruin the tattoo in making. “Hey, is that your last for today?” the redhead asked a moment later when Mandy hugged him from behind.</p>
<p>“Yeah, almost done. Why?”</p>
<p>“Was thinking maybe you could give me a quick ink?” they looked at each other and Ian continued “Just a little ‘MM’ next to my V.”</p>
<p>Mickey was stoned for a second but loved the idea. And Mandy of course couldn’t stop herself from a snarky comment.</p>
<p>“Don’t know if I should coo on gag on this,” Jeff, Ashley and present clients started snickering but lan and his firncé just let it be.</p>
<p>The tattoo took only a moment and when Milkovich was waping out the access ink Mandy looked over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m taking that back. This looks hot, lan.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it does.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should just find your own boyfriend to drool over, Ash?” Mickey was starting to feel possessive. Hands and eyes off his man!</p>
<p>“Whatever. You guys are coming to the club with us?”</p>
<p>Mick wanted a quiet night with his ginger but Ian was more than happy to get to know his fiancé’s co-workers. It was a nice place with good music and everyone were in the party mood. Ian, Mandy and Ashley were dancing while Mick and Jeff were drinking their beers.</p>
<p>“So, how’s the fiancée?”</p>
<p>“I’d say delighted,” the Milkovich boy answered his boss looking fondly over at the dance floor. Ian noticed it and left girls alone so he could walk to the bar, where other men were siting. He took a sip from Mickey’s beer and leaned over to his ear.</p>
<p>“Dance with me, Mick,” he asked.</p>
<p>“Not a chance, carrot top,” the other chuckled and patted him on the thigh.</p>
<p>“Oh come on! I’ll blow you later,” at that Jeff almost chocked to death on his liquor.</p>
<p>“Like you wouldn’t do it anyway, firecrouch,” Mickey teased his man not noticing the look on his boss’ face.</p>
<p>The redhead smirked and pulled the shorter man into a shameless kiss. It was hot and a little inappropriate but non of them gave a shit. In the meantime, Jeff shrugged off his shock.</p>
<p>“What the luck, guys?!” he was looking at the couple like each of them had at least two heads.</p>
<p>“What? That too gay for you, boss?” Mickey joked not letting go of lan’s neck.</p>
<p>“The fuck? I don’t give a shit about that.”</p>
<p>“Then what’s the problem?” lan had no idea what to expect as an answer.</p>
<p>“The problem’s Mick’s sister over there. And for fuck’s sake, you’re engaged, Milkovich!” Mick’s expressive eyebrows almost hit the hair line.</p>
<p>“So?” <em>The fuck’s his beef </em>Mickey thought.</p>
<p>“You’re seriously this okay with fucking cheating, man?”</p>
<p>Ian’s eyes widened as if he saw a ghost.</p>
<p>“Dude! What are you talking about? No one’s cheating on anybody,” Jeff was pissed at the two.</p>
<p>“Don’t make an idiot out of me!” Mickey shrugged out of his own shock and started laughting. “What’s so fucking funny?”</p>
<p>“You think I’m cheating on my fiancé with lan?” he had tears in his eyes from all the laughing.</p>
<p>“Uh duh. Plus, he’s your sister’s boyfriend. That’s messed up, man.”</p>
<p>Now lan was also laughing. That was so ridiculous that they would have never think of such an idea. Mickey couldn’t composed himself so he just fished out his cell, unlocked the screen and showed it to Jeff. On his wallpaper was a photo Mandy took of her brother and Ian kissing right after the redhead had proposed. Silver ring fully on display on Mickey’s U finger.</p>
<p>“Ian’s my fiancé,” was the only thing he could chocked out through his laughter.</p>
<p>“You shitting me! He was hugging and holding hands with Mandy. And he even got her initials tattooed on him today,” Jeff couldn’t believe the two men in front of him. This just did not make any sense.</p>
<p>“One, I do all those things ‘cause she’s my best friend. Two, those are Mick’s initials, not Mands’. Her full name’s Amanda, his Mikhailo, so...” Gallagher stated the matter of faculty.</p>
<p>“And he’s gay!” Mandy walked over to get a drink and heard some of the talk, “Ian always Mickey’s ass over anything else. Shame,” she joked. “lan, hun, could you tell your shithead brother to call me some time!”</p>
<p>“Lip?” he made sure and Mickey rolled his eyes so much it should hurt.</p>
<p>“That asshole? Get a better teast in men, Mands.”</p>
<p>“Not everyone can get mister walking perfection in this shithole, assface.”</p>
<p>Jeff (and now also Ashley) couldn’t believe what in hell just happened. Mickey has been working at their perlor for almost four months now and they would never ever say he’s openly gay and about to marry his long term boyfriend, who also happens to be his sister’s best friend. <em>Mickey Milkovich? No way!</em></p>
<p>Ian studied everybody’s faces and decided to finish this mess.</p>
<p>“Let me start from the top. Hi, I’m lan Mick’s fiancé,” he shook Ashley’s and Jeff’s hands. After a moment the girl blinked and spoke.</p>
<p>“Wow. And here I was thinking that our dear Mickey just can’t spell for shit.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>